Saved Too Late
by Cairistiona Greenleaf
Summary: Yuffie is kidnapped by Hojo and her world is turned upside down. To save her love Vincent she runs away, only to find out a nasty secret the makes her fall apart. With the help of a new friend will she be able to make it through?
1. Chapter 1

Saved to Late

By Yuffie L. Vincent

({[prolog to the story 0.o]})

({[Yuffie's P.O.V.]})

Covered in blacks and blue's

What will I do?

The red line dripping from my chin, to cheek,

To the blood covered ground

What'll they say when they see me

This way?

He did all he could to save me,

Why wasn't that enough?

I'm in his arms but it's

now too late,

they did what they wished make

no mistake,

they now speak iin my head those

heathens of old

those eyes, those haunting, yet beautiful

red eyes cry for me now

Just like my once brown eyes cried for him

Many, many years ago

The blanket around me keeps

the cold at bay

but how long can it

stay this way

he has no idea what

they've done

it scars me so much but he did what

could and that's all that counts

My scarred body is hidden in the black

cloth around me

and that's just one thing I don't

want him to see…………

* * *

One month previously…

"Vinnie wait for me!!!" we were looking around the ShinRa Mansion when we heard gunshot and a door being broken down. Vincent was shooting at the intruders as he fought fury in his eyes. They were all around us. I screamed as one of them grabbed me and knocked me unconscious hitting me in the back of the head.

"YUFFIE!!!" before I completely blacked out I hear chaos's roar of rage.

"Vinnie I love you…" then I was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I looked around and everything was fuzzy.

"Vinnie?"

"Sir she's awake" I heard someone by me say. I look up to see Hojo looking down smiling at me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Valentines new lover, Miss. Kisasgari." Hojo looked down at me as he smiled a sickening smile.

**"YOU BASTERD!!! LET ME GOOOOOOO!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!"** he just smirked down at me as I struggled against the strips holding me down. I growled and spit in his face with contempt. He merely whipped it off of his face and sighed.

"You are probably wondering why I had these men bring you here am I correct?" He know that I was and that made me all the more mad at him. I tried to fallow him with my eyes but that was impossible because my head was also strapped down. I heard him laugh at my attempts to move.

"The reason for bringing you here are simple really… you see when Vincent took my wife's love from me I vowed that I would cause him the greatest amount of pain possible… I may be a clone of Hojo but I still have all his memories, feelings, and his need for revenge." He whispered the last part into my ear. I tried to squirm away from him but he put his lips against my ear and kissed my ear and then murmured against my cheek, "I will brake _you!_ Leave us."

I saw the gaurds walk out of the room and I heard the doors lock. I felt fear, a fear that was new. It was fear for what let me claim that I was innocent. I felt Hojo kiss his way down my neck and bite my coller bone drawing blood. when he brought his head back up I saw that his eyes had turned ice blue and he had the fangs of a beast. He smiled at me and I saw the blood on his lips and chin. I started to shake...

Back With Vincent And Gang!!!({[whan I go to Vincent ang gang it will be in Normal POV JTLUK!!! ^..^']})

* * *

**_"VINCENT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!__" _**Tifa was running through the mansion when she finaly got to the basment and saw Vincent lying unconscious with a note lying by his side. Tifa picked it up and this is what it read:

Mr Vincent Valentine,

I regret to inform you that as of this moment your little white rose is in the hands of ,we , the ShinRa scientists. you shall be parted untill my work is done and she is nolonger the _innocent_ young woman you know. try all you might you won't find her.

Respectfully your Mr. Valentine,

Professer Hojo of ShinRa Inc.

P.S. try anything funny and she will died. you must suffer all that I have suffered for you stealling my wifes love!!!

Tifa dropped the letter and it fell to the ground. Just then Vincent woke up.

"YUFFIE!!!" he turned around and saw that Tifa had unshead tears in her eyes. He looked down to where she was looking and saw the letter. after he read it he let out a roar of anguish as he fall to his knees and cried.

TBC

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Saved to Late

By Yuffie L. Vincent

Chapter 2

7-19-09

"YUFFIE!!!" he turned around and saw that Tifa had unshed tears in her eyes. He looked down to where she was looking and saw the letter. After he read it he let out a roar of anguish as he fell to his knees and cried.

"Vincent come on we have to get out of here and find Yuffie ASAP!" Vincent looked up at Tifa as more tears fell down his cheeks.

"Tifa you're right... we must find her." Vincent and Tifa ran out of the room to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Hold on Yuffie I'm coming."

(With Yuffie in her P.O.V.)

"Well, well, well, it seems that the poor little girl is a weakling after all. I thought that this would've been more fun, but it seems that I'm wrong..." I looked up at Hojo from my place on his blasted operating table. He walked over to a metal cabinet and opened it. Inside were some kind of glass test tube with what looked like blood in them and metal arm that look just like Vincent's only silver. I started to shake.

'_Great, first I'm beaten and raped, but now this?'_ I was sobbing on the inside but my strong front never wavered. Hojo approached my naked body and put his hand on my inner thigh, I tried to move away but I was chained in place unable to move one inch!

"Now I will hide you so that no one will find you, but" he laughed "they wouldn't want you even if they did. Who would want a monster?" that made me think of Vinnie, I broke down crying as he bit into the top of my breast again causing it to bleed anew. His ice blue eyes pierced mine as he pulled out a mako covered dagger, the blood filled test tube in hand, and plunge it into my breast... right though my heart. The last thing I saw was the sadistic smile on his face and a burning pain as he forced the liquid into my dying heart.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Hojo looked down at Yuffie as smiled that same sadistic smile he was wearing through-out the whole ordeal. He then walked over to the same cabinet and pulled out the clawed arm walking back over to the 'dead' girl. As he did an alarm sounded echoing around the small room meeting Hojo's elvin like ear as his smiles became smug. There were intruders in the lab.

"Well it looks like I have less time than I thought princess." Hojo worked quickly on her right arm. After he got that taken care of he pulled a vial that contained a silvery substance in it that shone even then the light flicked off and used one of her pale form. Yuffie's breathing came back but she still slept. He smirked and placed her in a black leather mid-sleeve shirt, black long pants, and thigh high zipper boots over the pants then in a thick black cloak, like Vincent's wrapping it around her like a blanket, just as the doors to the lab broke open to show one enraged Demon gunslinger.

Vincent looked past Hojo and saw Yuffie on the table wrapped in a blanket blood was covering the floor. Yuffie's long black hair looked silkier and longer than it did before. He pulled out Death Penalty and aimed it at Hojo's face. Cloud ran in along with all the others.

"Vincent" Cloud whispered, "Get Yuffie out of here we'll take care of him." Vincent ran over to Yuffie as the fight began. When he picked her up she was slightly lighter than before yet at the same time not. He picked her up and ran out of the room to Cid's ship.

Once he got Yuffie into the room that they shared he pulled off the blanket and what he saw caused him cry out in anger, shock, but most of all sorrow. His little love's body was covered in what looked like bite marks and on her right arm was a silver claw just like Vincent's.

He fell to the floor and cried out in anguish, he couldn't protect her. He looked up at her and held her human hand in his clawed hand and fell asleep by her side.  
_"Never, never again shall I leave you alone Yuffie, I'm sorry..." _were his last thoughts before he fell into a deep and troubled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Saved to Late

By Yuffie L. Vincent

Chapter 3

"_Never, never again shall I leave you alone Yuffie, I'm sorry..." _were his last thoughts before he fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

Yuffie awoke with a start, only to find that she was in the Highwind, and Vincent was holding her hand. She smiles then she remembered. She began to cry silently as she pulled her hand out of Vincent gently kissing his forehead. _'Oh Vincent, I love you...but don't follow me'_ she walked over the desk in their shared room and picked up an pencil and parchment, wrote a note, left it on the desk, and snuck out of the room, leaving Vincent behind sleeping.

She snuck around the halls until she reached the cargo deck and pressed on of the panels in the side of one of the walls opening a door that opened to the outside. She looked down and saw that they were about to land and if she didn't hurry she wouldn't have any grass to jump and land on. So she jumped as the door started to close, she looked up as a tear ran down her cheek. Yuffie turned and ran away from all that she knew, but she knew she couldn't run forever but she could for now. She ran, she didn't know for how long she ran but it was easily 2 days before she collapsed. When she woke she continued until she came to a small town. Yuffie looked around before walking into the town and heading to a clothing store pulling out the Gil she snatched before she left the ship. She sold the clothing she had but not her cloak, this was after she bought her new clothing of course.

She walked out in a black floor length skirt, a long bell like sleeved shirt that was red and a black bandana to hold back her hair. She had a credit card with her that was her's but under an alternate name.

She bought other provisions for her journey before she left and then she headed out, to who knows where she was going. She walked out of the town without looking back.  
_**({[back on the ship just after she left]})**_

Vincent woke with a start as the air ship landed harshly on the ground. He looked up at Yuffie and saw that she was gone. Chaos roared loudly inside of Vincent's body as the loss of their beloved girl. He looked around franticly for Yuffie but he found nothing but a single note on the desk. He picked it up with a trembling hand and this is what it read;

_ My dearest Vincent._

_I'm sorry my love but I had to leave you. You deserve so much more than I am able to now give you. You deserve more than a monster, and that's just what I am Vinnie, and I'm broken fit for no man to be with. I know you'll find another that will love you now that I can't force you to stay with me, the once princess of Wutai. I will only bring you pain. I'll never forget you, or your kindness. until we next meet (if ever again) you shall always be in my heart._

_ Love always_

_ Yuffie __Kisaragi,_

_P.S. You'll always be in my heart._

Vincent dropped the note and ran out of the room to find the rest on the group to tell them what happened to Yuffie.

_**({[back with Yuffie after she left the town]})**_

It was 3 months since Yuffie saw Vincent and the others and she missed them dearly and wished that she had not left them. She needed them now more than ever, but she needed Vincent the most. She looked out of the window of the room she was renting as she rested her hand on her abdomen as she got lost in her thoughts of the past. The woman renting her the room came and knocked on the door before she entered the room.

"Come in." Yuffie turned around to look at the women that had been so kind to her on these past months, smiling the whole while. "Yes? Mrs. Lane?" the woman came in looking at Yuffie smiling.

"I was just coming to see how you are doing little one." She sat on the bed by the window patting the spot next to her and Yuffie came over and sat next to her. Mrs. Lane placed her hand over Yuffie's abdomen keeling a small flutter under her hand before pulling her hand away and handing Yuffie a cup of tea that was steaming. She took it with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Lane."

"No problem dearest." She looked out the window. "How are you holding up child?" Yuffie look down a bit.  
"I wish Vincent was here, and my friends… but what else can I do?" she looked up at Jane sadly "I just want my family back…"


	4. Note!

_**MEEP!**_

_Ok guys…. I feel really crappy about not updating in such a long time… TT~TT_

_I'm __SORRY__! I understand if you want to throw rotten fruit and veggies at this aurthor…_

_I'm still working on the stories.. I don't think I'll updata them until I have everything for them finished, but I'll try to post something every once and awhile._

_But when I do it will most likely be a small one-shot._

_I apologize again._

**[Bows and exits stage Right with all my boys in tow] `,:3**


	5. Oh no AN!

**_Oh..._**

**_My..._**

**_God..._**

**_I FEEL HORRIBLE!_**

**_I haven't updated in almost a full year..._**

**_;;=;;_**

**_I'll get to work on all stories At Once!_**


End file.
